Innocent High
by AutumnSoulEater
Summary: Jayy Von Monroe is Dahvie Vanity's teacher. What happens when there is something going on between the two of them? Will Jayy go to jail or will they not get caught? Gotta read to find out.
1. First day of Senior Year

Dahvie POV

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. Today's the first day of my senior year of high school. I got up and went to take a shower. After I finished my shower I walked to my vanity mirror and started to brush my hair. After I brushed it I picked up my blow dryer and dried it. After I finished that I teased my hair and put on some eye shadow and eyeliner. I went to my dresser and picked out a rainbow tie dye shirt and black pants. I went back to my mirror and looked over my outfit. I nodded my head as approval. I looked at the clock and saw that it was six forty five. School starts at seven thirty so I should get going because it takes twenty minutes to get there. I ran down stairs and grabbed a pop tart and my book bag.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I ran outside. I heard her yell back to me to have a good day. I pulled out my pop tart and started to eat it. Mmmm double chocolate. I was walking on the side walk when I heard someone yell for me. I stopped and turned around to face them.

"Hey Dahvie. Ready for today?" Sally said. I looked at her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Just one more year till we get out of this hell hole called high school." I said and she laughed and agreed with me. We walked the rest of the way to school chatting about what happened over the summer. I missed when we got to talk like this. But since she got her boyfriend Andrew he doesn't let her talk to me for very long. He always joins in in our conversations. We reached the school and walked through the doors and to the cafeteria. We sat down and waited for the bell.

When the bell rang we got our schedules for the year. I looked at it and read them to Sally.

"Chemistry with Mr. Ecstacy, Algebra with Mr. Brown, History with Mrs. Toth, Lunch, English with Mr. Monroe, Music with Mrs. Morton, and Art with Mrs. Strauss. What did you get Sal?"

"Algebra, Art, Music, Lunch, English, History, Chemistry. We only have English together." She said and I was kinda disappointed. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I found the chemistry room and sat down. Our teacher was in there and he had blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was skinny too.

"I'm Mr. Ecstacy and I will be your Chemistry teacher for the year." He said and I started to doze off looking into space. I wasn't really paying attention but what did get me out of my daze was the bell ringing. We were in here for an hour already? Wow that was quick. I got up and walked out the door to find the Algebra room. I got pushed in the hall but ignored it. I dozed off in algebra and history. I walked to the cafeteria and got lunch then sat with Sally and Andrew.

"Hey Dahvie." They both said.

"Hi guys."

"Did you guys have Mr. Monroe yet? He is the coolest looking teacher ever. He has tattoos on his arm and on his neck." Andrew said and we shook our heads. He sounds like a pretty cool person. We talked the entire lunch period and we got up to go to the next class. When we walked through it I saw the teacher. Sally and I looked at each other and nodded. We took our seats.

I sat there staring at Mr. Monroe taking in his features. He had black hair with some red in it, white eyes which was because of the contacts, red skin tight shirt and black skinny jeans. He also had a piercing on his eyebrow, bridge of his nose, two nose ones on each side, and snake bites. I think he looks stunningly beautiful.

"I'm your English teacher and you guys can call me whatever. Call me Jayy, Jayy Von, Mr. Monroe. Whatever you like. I think for the today we oughta get to know each other. You can ask me question after you guys tell me stuff about you. How about you sweetie. Anything you want to ask our tell me about?" He said pointing to the person in the front row near the corner. I sat near the back of the room.

"I'm Miranda Vasilatos. I like the color blue. And I'm an only child." Miranda said.

"My name is David Torres but I'd like to be called Dahvie. I love every color, I sing, and I do hair." I told him. He went on to Sally next. She stood up and told him about herself. Once he got through everyone he had us asking him questions.

"Are you gay?" Jayy nodded his head.

"Ever since I was fourteen." He picked on the next person.

"Do you have any side jobs besides doing school?" Miranda asked.

"I am in a band called Blood on the Dance Floor with Mr. Ecstacy. We started it when I turned eighteen and we are pretty popular. We go on tours during the summer. And I just got out of college." He said simply.

"Were you popular in school?" Another kid asked and Jayy shook his head.

"I was bullied since I was a freshman. I got suspended the first week because I was wearing make up. I was constantly being bullied by class mates, teachers, everybody. I dropped out my sophomore year and was home schooled from being bullied. I came back my senior year and because of the bullying going on I had to go to school twenty minutes late and leave twenty minutes early so that the other kids never spotted me. I had one teacher all day and was in one room all day. If I had to go to the bathroom I had to have a police escort me there to not start fights. It was bad. I started the band with Garrett to stop bullying and suicide because of bullying." He said. Wow was all that I could think of.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm twenty two right now." He said looking at me. I started to blush and I turned my face to make my hair fall into my eyes. He smirked and questions went on for the rest of class. When the bell rang I looked at Sally and we walked out of the room. We went to the rest of our classes. When we left school I was walking with Sally and it was silent. She broke that silence.

"What's up with you?" She asked with a concerned look. I debated on telling her and after fighting with my mind for a minute I decided to tell her.

"It's official. I have a crush on Mr. Monroe." Is all I said to her.


	2. Haunted House

The weeks passed by since the first day of school and the beginning of my crush on Jayy. It is now Halloween and the class is working on a haunted house. I looked around and saw Sally talking with Jayy and two other guys. I walked over to them.

"Hey Sal." I said.

"Whats up Dahvie?"

"I need your help with the… hallway."

"Okay." Sally said. We then walked away from Jayy and the other guys.

Jayy POV

I watched Dahvie and Sally walk off from us.

"So how have you been with teaching?" J Bigga asked me.

"It's been pretty good. Tiring too." I said.

"Just don't fall for any students." Jake Wolf said. The three of us started laughing together. Man I missed when we talked like this.

"Haha. No promises." They stopped laughing and looked at me. They started shaking their heads at me. Jake put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't get caught if something happens. Whos the lucky guy?"

"Dahvie. The one that came over and got Sally a few minutes ago." I pointed to him.

"I think he has a crush on me. You should see how he stares at my ass all the time while Im walking around teaching." I TOLD THEM.

"He's probably got it bad for you." Jake said with a laugh. I laughed along with them. I looked a little bit behind them and saw Dahvie staring at me. The guys looked at Dahvie too. Dahvie noticed and turned around blushing trying to hide his face. The guys looked back at me and started laughing.

"See? Told ya." I said.


	3. Halloween Night

Halloween Night

Jake and Bigga were coming to the dance/haunted house thing hosted by the school. We had to dress up obviously. I had cat ears tail, and choker. Jake was dressed as a robot. Bigga was dressed up like his emo stuntman. I looked up at the clock to notice it was about time to go.

"Come on guys, time to go." I told them. I grabbed my keys and we headed out the door. I opened the drivers seat and got in. On the way to the school we were rocking out to music in the car. It took us about half hour to get there. We got there early so we headed in to help set up.

Dahvie's POV

"Come on Sal." I pounded on the bathroom door. She's been in there for an hour putting her costume on. I got my costume on in my bedroom. I'm a thundercat and she's supposed to be a mermaid. I wonder what kind of costume Jayy is wearing. I bet it's something that looks sexy on him. I so wish he could be mine. I heard the door unlock and Sally stepped out.

"How do I look?" she asked. I looked her up and down examining her.

"You look awesome." I told her. "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah. Let's go." We headed out to my car and drove to the school. It took ten minutes to get there. We were almost late but made it in time. We walked into the school and spotted Andrew. We walked over to him and Sally gave him a big kiss. I started looking around to see where Jayy was. I looked behind me and saw that Sal and Andrew were gone and on the dance floor. A few minutes later the music shut off and the principal was up at the mic with the teachers on the stage and I saw Jayy.

"Good evening students. I hope you guys are gonna have fun tonight because at 9:30 we are all going into the haunted house and play hide and seek. The teachers will be the ones that hide and you students try to find them. Now I would like to thank a couple of the teachers for their help on the dance and the house. I want to thank Mr. Ecstacy for helping decide where all the items would go for the dance. I would like to also thank Mr. Monroe, Mr. Burns, and Mr. Bigga for helping set up the haunted house. They had made it look wonderful inside and out. We also have a special treat for you. Garrett and Jayy's band Blood on the Dance Floor will be playing songs for you tonight. Our chaperones will also walk around to vote for who will be queen and king of Halloween night. Now, a few words from Mr. Monroe."

"Good evening students I'm going to keep this short but I hope you guys will enjoy the haunted house because it was a lot of fun to do. I want to thank the students that helped me make it. Without you guys it would have been hard to do. Have a fun night tonight. Now who wants to have some fun?!" He yelled into the microphone. He looked so sexy in cat ears and cat accessories. He started to sing and I was listening.

"I use chopsticks. Yes I do. I use chopsticks. TO EAT YOU!" I started dancing to the beat. I went over to the punch bowl and got some punch with white smoke coming off it. It tasted like fruit punch. I looked around and saw Jake Burns come over to me.

"Hi Dahvie. Having fun?" He asked starting a conversation while watching Jay. That made me steam inside.

"Yeah. I like the décor and everything." We were talking for about five minutes when he brought something about Jayy up.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah I do. Why?"

"Because I know he likes you. I'm his best friend so he tells me everything." He said to me.

"Well can you tell me what he says about me?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure. He says he thinks it's cute when you stare at him all the time. He says he likes your smartness, politeness, when you ask something shyly to him and blush. He loves how you have your hair all the time. Stuff like that." I start smiling like an idiot. I know this will be embarrassing to say. I put my head down in shame for what I'm about to say.

"I think I'm in love with him."


	4. The Kiss

"Why do you think you love him?" Jake asked patiently. I shifted around nervously on my feet and thought of the answer.

"I think I do because he always manages to make me smile, he's good with words, he's one of the best teachers I've ever had. He's gorgeous, and perfect. I love how he is all the time. He's nice, caring, generous, and gentle. Who wouldn't love him?" I said. I took a deep breath. He nodded meaning he understood. I was going to say something else but the microphone interrupted me.

"We are going to take a small break and have the DJ play us some tracks. Carry on." Jayy and Garrett walked off stage. J Bigga walked over to us and so did Jayy and Garrett.

"Hey Jake. You having fun?" Garrett asked J Bigga. I looked at Jayy and he moved his head to the outside. We walked out to the patio type thing and started talking.

"You having fun tonight?" He asked starting up a conversation.

"I guess. I've been talking to Jake for the past half hour. He's fun to talk to." I told him. We started chatting about random things I looked at him and I saw his eyes sparkle. I noticed that I was starting to lean forward and that he was too. Our lips had connected and I felt sparks. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I put my arms around his neck and slid my tongue across his lip. He opened his mouth and I started to explore his mouth. I moaned at the feeling. I wished I could stay like this forever but I knew we couldn't. In my head I was screaming I'M KISSING JAYY I'M KISSING JAYY! I pulled away from the kiss and looked at him.

"I uh. I umm. I gotta go." I said nervously and ran off.

Jayy POV

Dahvie just ran off nervously and it was cute. I can't believe I kissed him. That was a bad thing to do but felt so right. Well I better get back on stage and sing.

9:30 pm

"Time to do the Haunted House students. Everyone go to the door in a single file line." Gene was telling the kids. The other teachers and I decided we should go and hide now. I hid behind the zombies in the corner of the third room. We turned on the sounds of an old creepy sounding house. The students looked kind of terrified. I heard them walking in the first room and screaming when Jake jumped out at them. I even heard laughter. Then they came to the room I'm in. I sat still and was very quiet.

"Time to find Jayy." I heard Gene say. I quieted my breathing and didn't move at all. They were all looking around and murmuring. Sally came to the spot I was sitting at and was looking around. Everyone came over with her. I decided might as well do it now before I am seen. I jumped out and they all screamed like they were being murdered. I was laughing at them. I joined the front of the group with Jake and Bigga.

We finally finished the haunted house and the dance was now over. We thanked the students and asked if they had a good time and we received positive answers. They all started leaving and Dahvie came up to me and handed me a paper with numbers on it and I figured it was his cell phone number. I put it in my pocket so I could put it in my phone when we got home.

I started to help clean up. It took us about half hour to clean up. Bigga and Jake were crashing at my house tonight and they decided they were tired. I drove us home. I got inside and took off my costume. I sat on my bed and turned the t.v on. About halfway into my show I remembered Dahvie gave me his number. I pulled the paper out along with my phone and programmed his number.

J: Hey

D: Hi. Jayy?

J: Yeah

D: Okay. I think we need 2 talk about what happened tonight.

J: Okay.

D: I'm sorry I kissed you. It was wrong for a student to kiss a teacher and I could have gotten you into a lot of trouble.

J: It's okay. I kissed you back too. I am also in the wrong. What do you want to do about it?

D: I want to know if we want to forget it happened or what you want to do.

J: We can't forget obviously. Is there anything else you want to say?

D: No that's it. Thanks. And you can text me anytime. Night.

J: Okay goodnight Dahvs.


	5. Trip Announcement

Wednesday at school

Dahvie POV

"The seniors have a camping trip this weekend. You will be going to Camp out in the woods. This is for a grade. We are testing out if you can survive a weekend in the woods. We also will be grading on how well you work together. Take home the permission slips and bring them back signed. We will gather here Friday night around 6. That is all."

I heard the principal say. I know that the teachers that are going with us is Jayy, Garrett, Jake, and J Bigga. I wonder why its always them three. I guess they want to have the young teachers go with students and get along with them. The permission slips were passed out and I put mine in my book bag.

At Home

That was a fun day. I brought Sally and Drew home with me. We were going to play video games. I took them upstairs to my room and we searched through all my games. We finally found Grand Theft Auto 4 and put it in my system. I'm half way done with them game. Sally played first and used my cheats to get one of the best cars a Turismo. I love that car the most its small and it moves easier. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked to see who texted. It was Jayy. He said hey. I ignored the text.

Sally just exploded on screen and she handed me the controller. I decided to check my game email for any missions from Brucie. I had to go steal a motorcycle for him. I pulled out my phone once I got outside and used the cheats to get a Turismo. I had to go almost to the other side of the map to get it. I had killed the guys who were guarding it. It gave me five thousand dollars for parking it in his garage.

I died accidentally because I had the grenade launcher in my hands and I blew myself up. I gave Drew the controller. I decided I should text Jayy back so I grabbed out my phone.

D: Hi. What's up?

J: Wanted to know what you're doing.

D: Playing GTA 4 with Sally and Drew.

J: Ah. You excited for the weekend trip?

D: Yeah I guess. I've never been camping before.

J: Oh well it's fun.

D: I bet. I gotta go. :(

J: Okay. See you in class tomorrow.

"Who were you texting?" Sally asked.

"Jayy. Why?" I asked her.

"Just wondering because you had a smile on your face since you died." I laughed that she mentioned the dying part. We sat there for two hours dying on the game. It was now five o`clock. We stood up and stretched.

"Wanna stay for dinner? We are having spaghetti." I said in a convincing tone.

"Hell yes! I love spaghetti." Drew said.

"How about you Sal?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. We started going down the stairs. My mom was in the kitchen putting the sauce in. I told her that they are going to be staying. I told her about the trip and she signed the slip. We sat down and started eating. After we finished it was 6 o`clock. Sally and Drew thanked us for the food and left. I was helping my mom do the dishes when we started getting into a conversation.

"So are there any good looking teachers?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah there is. One of the teachers names is Jayy and hes really cute. Hes like the hottest teacher ever." I said with a smile on my face. She eyed me suspiciously. I saw a faint smile on her lips like the corners of her mouth were twitching to become a smile.

"How about tomorrow you invite him to come over for dinner?" She said.


End file.
